Baron Dante
"You must find this little green trouble-maker and get rid of him forever."--Baron Dante Baron Dante is the evil sorcerer in Croc! Legend of the Gobbos and Croc 2 and the primary antagonist of the series. Appearances Baron Dante is the central villain in the Croc series, so it is a very likely that he has appeared in every Croc game to date. Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Invasion of Gobo Valley * See Baron Dante's Invasion of Gobbo Valley article for mroe details. He appears, firstly, in Forest Island in the intro of Croc! Legend of the Gobbos, where he is shown invading the Gobbos and capturing them, along with his loyal Dantinis. He is then shown in every Boss Level cutscene, depicting him turning innocent, harmless creatures into evil monsters intent on stopping Croc in rescuing the Gobbos. But every single one failed, turning back into the harmless animals they were before, and when Croc got to Baron Dante's island, Baron Dante was forced to fight Croc himself. Crystal Form After Baron Dante was defeated, Croc then recovered the Jigsaw Pieces scattered in various places around the Islands, and then visited the mysterious Fifth Island where a strange creature that resembled Baron Dante but is thought to be a totally different creature. It was called The Secret Sentinel. After Croc defeated it, it shattered into hundreds of crystals, one of which Croc picked up. This may be the reason Baron Dante wears an eyepatch in Croc 2. Croc 2 In Croc 2, the Dantinis somehow resurrected the evil Baron. He made several attempts on the brave crocodile's life once more, and has even gotten a new dartboard with Croc's picture on it. After several attempts failed, Dante decided to confront Croc himself, on the mountain tops of Inca Village. Croc, driving the Professor Gobbo's plane, managed to shoot Dante off the mountain, where he retreated to the Dungeon of Defright, Croc following closely behind. In the dungeon, Croc met and freed he Professor Gobbo, and the two of them confronted Dante a final time on a dark mountain top. Croc protected the Professor Gobbo from Dante's evil magic long enough for the inventor to open a portal to another dimension and banish the evil being. Croc was reunited with his family, as he had originally set out to do. However as Swap Meet Pete predicted, Dante was not defeated. He managed to kidnap Croc's unborn siblings (eggs) and bring them into his secret world. Croc freed the eggs, but what became of Dante after that is unknown. Followers Dantinis The Dantinis are very loyal to Baron Dante, with some people describing them as his follwers, to others who say they are his slaves. However, no matter what status they are to him, he has complete control over them. He can order them to whatever he wants with no resistance whatsoever. It is also clear that he trusts them greatly, relinquishing a majority of the control over the Gobbo Archipelago to the Dantinis, who can be seen wandering and patrolling each level of the game. Bosses The bosses featured in the Croc games are influenced by Baron Dante, and their primary purpose gievn to them by Baron Dante himself was to stop Croc at all costs. Magical Powers Baron Dante features impressive magic powers which can accomplish a whole array of things: *Turning ordinary creatures into destructive monsters *Levitation *Can shoot electric balls *Superstrength *Can bash his fist against the ground making sonic waves *Can shoot fire *Expert climber Category: Dantini Category: Characters in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category: Characters in Croc 2 Category: Characters in Croc! Volcanic Panic Category: Characters in Croc! Jungle Rumble Category:Antagonists in the Croc series